Meow Miux
by darkie1
Summary: OH NO! Someone has stolen Legolas' favorite kitten's Meow mix! And Jyinx isnt too happy about it. How will Legolas get it back before Jyinx loses it?! R
1. Default Chapter

Meow Mix  
  
( DISCLAIMOR- I do not own LOTR. But I own the cat. But I don't own Meow Mix. But I own the cat)  
  
The wind blew swiftly in the night in Mirkwood. The moon held high in the sky, and the stars twinkled like diamonds. Legolas stood listening to the darkness. Eyes closed, but mind open. All around him he heard things. Things that could not be described. Little whispers, and cries. Suddenly, Legolas opened his eyes and shouted, ' JYINX!!!!!'  
  
' I want chicken, I want liver. Meow Mix, meow Mix please deliver!' Answered Legolas' black kitten who could only be seen by her emerald green eyes.  
  
' Jyinx, if you sing that one more time!' Legolas said frustrated. Jyinx had a puzzled, innocent look on her face and jumped up into Legolas' arms. Legolas sighed, then began to giggle. Finally he fell on the floor with laughter as Jyinx batted his long blonde hair. ' Awww, you little brat!' He sighed. ' What am I going to do with you?' Jyinx's eyes lit up.  
  
' I want chicken, I want liver. Meow Mix, Meow Mix please deliver!' Legolas' eyes twitched for a moment, then he brushed it aside.  
  
' Fine. You want Meow Mix? I'll get you Meow Mix!' Legolas picked up his little black kitten and put her on the ground. He got up and went to his cupboard to get Jyinx a little midnight snack. He opened the cupboard and then. BUM-BA-BUM!!!!!!! ::Gasp:: No more Meow Mix??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Jyinx jumped up on the table then transformed into a beautiful woman with long, shiny black hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
' What foe has stolen all my Meow Mix?!' Jyinx cried angrily. Legolas closed the cupboard.  
  
' Oh c'mon Jyinx, I doubt anyone has REALLY stolen your Meow Mix. I bet you just finished it off.' Jyinx leaped of the table.  
  
' I cant eat ten pounds of Meow Mix!' She cried.  
  
' Oh? Then what do you think happened? It grew legs and walked away?' Legolas asked sardonically.  
  
' Hey, it could happen!' Jyinx thought for a moment. ' Wait! Are you calling me FAT?!'  
  
' No, just. Okay, yes I am. But I don't mean it!' Legolas said. Jyinx opened her claws.  
  
' Do you really want to play around when my Meow Mix has been stolen?!' Jyinx asked.  
  
' Listen, your Meow Mix was NOT stolen. I'll go down to the store and get you s'more.' Legolas said as he grabbed his cloak and walked outside. 


	2. No more chicken and no more liver

Meow Mix  
  
( DISCLAIMOR- I do not own LOTR. But I own the cat. But I don't own Meow Mix. But I own the cat)  
  
The wind blew swiftly in the night in Mirkwood. The moon held high in the sky, and the stars twinkled like diamonds. Legolas stood listening to the darkness. Eyes closed, but mind open. All around him he heard things. Things that could not be described. Little whispers, and cries. Suddenly, Legolas opened his eyes and shouted, ' JYINX!!!!!'  
  
' I want chicken, I want liver. Meow Mix, meow Mix please deliver!' Answered Legolas' black kitten who could only be seen by her emerald green eyes.  
  
' Jyinx, if you sing that one more time!' Legolas said frustrated. Jyinx had a puzzled, innocent look on her face and jumped up into Legolas' arms. Legolas sighed, then began to giggle. Finally he fell on the floor with laughter as Jyinx batted his long blonde hair. ' Awww, you little brat!' He sighed. ' What am I going to do with you?' Jyinx's eyes lit up.  
  
' I want chicken, I want liver. Meow Mix, Meow Mix please deliver!' Legolas' eyes twitched for a moment, then he brushed it aside.  
  
' Fine. You want Meow Mix? I'll get you Meow Mix!' Legolas picked up his little black kitten and put her on the ground. He got up and went to his cupboard to get Jyinx a little midnight snack. He opened the cupboard and then. BUM-BA-BUM!!!!!!! ::Gasp:: No more Meow Mix??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Jyinx jumped up on the table then transformed into a beautiful woman with long, shiny black hair and emerald green eyes.  
  
' What foe has stolen all my Meow Mix?!' Jyinx cried angrily. Legolas closed the cupboard.  
  
' Oh c'mon Jyinx, I doubt anyone has REALLY stolen your Meow Mix. I bet you just finished it off.' Jyinx leaped of the table.  
  
' I cant eat ten pounds of Meow Mix!' She cried.  
  
' Oh? Then what do you think happened? It grew legs and walked away?' Legolas asked sardonically.  
  
' Hey, it could happen!' Jyinx thought for a moment. ' Wait! Are you calling me FAT?!'  
  
' No, just. Okay, yes I am. But I don't mean it!' Legolas said. Jyinx opened her claws.  
  
' Do you really want to play around when my Meow Mix has been stolen?!' Jyinx asked.  
  
' Listen, your Meow Mix was NOT stolen. I'll go down to the store and get you s'more.' Legolas said as he grabbed his cloak and walked outside.  
  
Chapter 2: No more chicken, no more liver. Meow mix, meow mix cant deliver  
  
'WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S BEEN STOLEN?!?!?!?!?!?!'  
  
Asked Legolas in panic. He had gotten to the store to find all the Meow Mix gone, and when he asked the Mirkwood Grocery Clerk where it was he told him,  
  
' Weird little guy, jus' come in an he takes it. He was singing the Meow Mix song too. I want chicken I want liver. Meow Mix, meow Mix please-'  
  
' I know the song.' Said Legolas. He rubbed his long hand over his face. ' I cant believe Jyinx was right. What loser would steal Meow Mix?!?!' The store clerk rubbed his beard. Suddenly two other guys walk in the store. One dwarf and a human.  
  
' Legolas!' Said the dwarf. Legolas turned around.  
  
' Gimli! Aragorn!' Said Legolas excitedly and ran up to them. ' My friends, what are you doing here?'  
  
' We're here to get Meow Mix.' Said Aragorn and he began to sing, ' I want chicken, I want liver. Meow Mix, Meow Mix please deliver!' Legolas rubbed his eyes.  
  
' Why does everyone love Meow Mix?!' He asked. Gimli laughed and turned to Aragorn.  
  
' Meow meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow. Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow.' Aragorn and Gimli erupted in laughter and went down the cat food isle. Legolas smirked.  
  
' Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two.'  
  
' AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH1'  
  
' Bingo.' Legolas whispered with a laugh. Gimli and Aragorn ran back down to the store clerk.  
  
' Where's the Meow Mix?!' Asked Gimli, shorter than the counter. He tried jumping up to see the clerk, but it didn't work. He turned to Legolas. ' Legolas, get me a box!' Legolas grabbed Gimli a soap box. Yet, he was still too short.  
  
' Let me handle this, Gimli.' Said Aragorn. He turned to the clerk. ' Excuse me, but where is your Meow Mix?'  
  
' It was stolen, last night. Weird little guy just walk in, grabs all the Meow Mix, and then two Hobbits tie me up.' Said the clerk. Aragorn rubbed his beard intrigued.  
  
' Two hobbits? Weird little guy?' Asked Aragorn. The clerk nodded. ' Hmmmm, stranger riddles indeed.' Legolas and Gimli watched Aragorn as he began to use his ranger skills. He got down on the ground and sniffed it. He went searching through the store trying to find something. He came back and looked to Legolas and Gimli. ' Let's go boys, we have a mystery to solve!' Legolas raised a brow.  
  
' All this for MEOW MIX?!' 


End file.
